


You Could Be The Greatest Man In the World (Soundtrack to Empires of Wood)

by sazzafraz



Series: More Seats Reserved For Heroes [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanmix, Meta talk, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzafraz/pseuds/sazzafraz





	You Could Be The Greatest Man In the World (Soundtrack to Empires of Wood)

Right, so here we have the soundtrack for Empires of Wood and let me tell you, I have thought way too much about these songs.

Empires is a couple of things. It's the start of a trilogy, it's the story of Tony Stark: Iron Man and Anthony Stark-Rogers: Poet, it is the story of how love doesn't always mean what you think it means. More than that, it's the complicated story of who Tony imagines himself to be against the person he _could_ be.

Tony Stark is a man made out of nice lies and brittle truths. He knows what everyone thinks of him and he knows how he appears. This is a man resigned to passing through life never meeting anything he considers worthy of himself, and Tony would love to be worthy, would love that acknowledgement. Tony has a life that has been flawless tailored to keep him comfortably unhappy with everything.

But then Veitghanistan. Then the Avengers.

Or in Tonys’ screwed up little head- Redemption and then Family.

Suddenly there’s this whole new thing, this whole new life that he has and there’s Steve, _Steve Rogers,_ who is everything he has ever wanted in another human being. And soon he finds himself in another life that’s flawless and contained. A bigger one, prettier cage, but a cage nonetheless.

And then Loki and then the Dreams.

With the way Tony tends to build his life, is it any wonder that he made Anthony Stark-Rogers?

Song wise, I doubt I’ve surprised anybody, it’s a small sampling from the entire More Seats for Heroes soundtrack but they’re this sections most important songs. Do Better and Jesus Christ are two songs I firmly believe should be on every Tony Stark play list. Pay special attention to the Sunny Choi medley, From the Sea and Youth, though.

(Everything is in roughly chronological order.)

**01.Flying Colours**

Ironman is his significantly shinier and greater appreciated half.

_Well, I passed all your tests with flying colours  
You'd rather depart with all your lovers  
You can't see a thing  
All I can do is sing and try to make you recognise it_ __

**02\. Blind Pilots**

Being in love with Steve makes him a better and a worse person

_You came along to change the grade  
To raise the bar I'd made of late  
You came along to raise the stakes  
To tend to me and my mistakes  
I can't pretend that I could be  
The man you said you saw in me  
But hang around and I'll try and land this thing_ __

**03\. From The Sea**

Anthony knows there is something wrong with his world

_Hello hello oh hello  
(The world repeats itself some how)  
She knows she knows oh she knows  
(The world repeats itself some how)  
Only just beginning to know  
She's only just beginning to know_

**04\. Called Out In the Dark**

The Avengers are family.

_I was called out in the dark  
By a choir of beautiful cheats  
And as the kids took back the parks  
You and I were left with the streets  
  
Show me now, show me the arms aloft  
Every eye trained on a different star  
This magic  
This drunken semaphore  
And I  
  
We are listening  
And we're not blind  
This is your life  
This is your time_

**05\. Do Better**

Anthony is a polite fiction

_You could do better  
Better than that  
You're a fraud  
Thank god you learnt to keep your shirt on  
You could do better  
You could do better  
You could be the greatest man in the world_ __

**06\. No Light, No Light**

Anthony dies

_You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I thought and what I said  
  
_

_You are the night-time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over your start  
  
_

_You're my head  
You're my heart_

**07\. Love The Way You Lie Piano Version by Sunny Choi**

He falls

**08\. Youth**

Meanwhile the Avengers are left behind

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,  
A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,  
My eyes are damp from the words you left,  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.  
  
And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them.  
But I'm forever missing him._

**09\. Jesus Christ**

He’d be lying if he said he was surprised by the loneliness

_Well, Jesus Christ I’m not scared to die  
I’m a little bit scared of what comes after  
Do I get the gold chariot  
Do I float through the ceiling  
  
Do I divide and fall apart  
Cause my bright is too slight to hold back all my dark  
This ship went down in sight of land  
And at the gates does Thomas ask to see my hands?_

**10\. Fixed at Zero (Acoustic Version)**

At the bottom of his mind, at the bottom of his luck, Tony makes his choice.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder  
And he's telling me to give in  
Always hissing right in my ear  
Like it's coming from my own head  
It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up  
Tell me there's a way to get out of here  
Oh, fixed at zero_ __

**11\. Heartstone**

Hard truths and revolutions; welcome to the real world.

_You will never be alone,_

_You will never be alone.  
  
I have never seen,  
I have never heard,  
I have never known the truth.  
And my eyes are set on you.  
  
I have never bled,  
I have never bruised,  
I have never known the truth,  
And my eyes are set on you.  
  
It won't be too long until the end of the road,  
for as long as you're here, all that glitters is gold._

The relevant piece of poetry [here](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/177722) and the [download](http://www.mediafire.com/?7bp87u8h6zicb). You can pick and choose what you want.  



End file.
